1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for generating a High Dynamic Range (HDR) image from which a ghost blur is removed based on a multi-exposure fusion, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method that may ensure an HDR image in a high contrast environment by capturing multiple exposure frames and performing HDR restoration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most existing camera sensors may miss details of scenes existing in nature, since Dynamic Ranges (DR) of the camera sensors are relatively narrow compared to human eyes. For example, when taking a picture against the light, that is, capturing a high contrast scene in which a very bright area with a high illumination coexists with a very dark area with a low illumination, a picture in which details on the very bright area or very dark area almost disappear may be acquired.
In other words, when taking a picture in the high contrast environment, original colors, original tones, and original details appearing in an actual scene may almost disappear in a high illumination area or a low illumination area.
To overcome such a disadvantage, several frames may be captured while changing the exposure, and the captured frames may be fused. Accordingly, it is possible to generate a High Dynamic Range (HDR) image in which original details appear.
However, when a subject, or an object of a background is moving in an HDR image, a deterioration, called “ghost blur,” may be caused by a motion during an HDR fusion process, and accordingly, there is a desire for a separate processing method for preventing the ghost blur.